


Just for Tonight

by Fic_Request_Blog



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bittersweet Ending, I wish the movies would give us Charles and Erik living happily pls, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Telepathy Sex, but only like 2 lines or so, not graphic, that part is very consensual though, the sex later is pretty graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: This is a request from Fireball-Fushia on Tumblr.Basically, the ending of X-men Apocalypse, but Erik stays for the night rather than leaving. The tags sort of say it all on this one. Quick, dirty one-shot.





	Just for Tonight

Just for Tonight

Charles grimaces, an edge of malice tightening his lips, 'Thank you for letting me in.'

Sabah Nur's mind feels like the desert, dry and endless. There is nothing within the expanse but swirling sand and wisps of grey thoughts. A relentless sun shines weakly through the clouds. It would burn him if he weren’t in control.

But oh, here he is in control. Completely. 

Charles is momentarily surprised by how little he can see. Then there is Sabah Nur standing in the center. Everything but the rage for minds he had felt lost falls from Charles's thoughts. 

“You want what I have? You want to feel what I feel?”

He strides forward, hands already lifting, as a snarl rips from his throat, "Welcome to my world."

Charles feeds the pain and anguish of thousands into Sabah Nur's mind, feels him strain and buckle under the weight of agony. 

He hits Sabah Nur, “You’re in my house now!”

Punching with all the rage in his body, Charles drives Sabah Nur to his knees. He's going to win. He can save them from this apocalypse. 

Sabah Nur catches his last punch.

Charles falters. 

No.

Sabah Nur rises, and then takes Charles’ legs from him. 

He cries out. He’s not going to win. He can’t save them.

Charles can’t move, can’t run, can’t fight back, nothing. He is pinned in his own mind, helpless as this monster bloodies him, beats him against the walls of his own mind. Sabah Nur finally drops him, leaves him unable to move against the stones Charles had built himself.

“What a beautiful creature you are, Charles.”

Groaning, Charles forces his eyes open, watches as Sabah Nur reaches towards him.

He won’t die a coward.

The breathes he takes as painful, but not more painful than having Sabah Nur’s hands on him. 

Smiling wickedly, Sabah Nur strokes the back of one hand along Charles’ cheek, gentle and nauseating, “I am going to break you, Charles. And then you will watch as I end the lives of your pitiful allies. You will watch as I take this world, as I make it anew.”

The hand travels down his throat, down to press firmly above his heart. Charles would throw up if only he could. He would scream, shout, anything to break free of this hell in his mind.

“And then, Charles, I will take your body as my own and you will no longer be. I will take this world completely and it will all be because of you.”

The hand continues to drag down, fire blossoming across his skin in its wake. Tears prickle at the corner of Charles’ eyes and his throat works around a silent scream, pain searing across his flesh.

He could only hope this would give the others the chance to fight back.

Then in an instant he is bare, skin on display for this monster to use, to mutilate however he saw fit. Horror clouds Charles’ mind, thunder rolling mutely across the background as Sabah Nur continues to draw lines of fire across his skin.

“You will break before the end, Charles. You will-“

Sabah Nur pauses, eyes flickering white. Something takes his focus from Charles’ mind, but not his power. Charles can only lay silently, hoping.

The others must be fighting back.

They must be.

“Jean.”

Charles closes his eyes, focuses on the one person he knows with more power than Sabah Nur. The others could fight all they wanted, and they might be able to hurt Sabah Nur, might be able to drive him back, but there was no hope without Jean.

“Help.”

She is afraid. He can feel her fear even as his own mind is crushed beneath Sabah Nur’s brutality. She needs someone to need her, needs to fear for the others more than she fears herself.

“Help me.”

They can’t stop him without her.

“Jean.”

Charles opens his eyes and see a white light at the edge of his mind, sees her looking back at him.

“Help me!”

Suddenly Sabah Nur’s hand wraps around his throat, a snarl crashing through his mind, “It’s over, Charles. You’re finished. You’re mine now.”

There is still light at the edge of his mind. Charles doesn’t look away, stares at Jean as she stares back, “You will never win.”

Sabah Nur sneers, “And why is that?”

Charles can feel the moment Jean makes up her mind, can feel the moment she gives in to her own power, “Because you are alone. And I am not!”

She walks into his mind like a balm to a burn, “Unleash your power, Jean. No fear.”

Sabah Nur stands to meet her, confusion coloring the clouds swirling around them. Charles smiles. 

They will win.

“Unleash your power! Jean, let go!”

And then there is nothing but flame and Sabah Nur shatters before her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erik scoffs, but looks him in the eye. 

“What do you do when you wake up to that?”

Charles holds his gaze, “I feel a great swell of pity for the poor soul that comes to my school looking for trouble.”

Erik nods, and Charles can feel that he understands. 

“You’re sure I can’t convince you to stay?”

A smile tugs at Erik’s lips, “You’re psychic, Charles. You can convince me to do anything.”

He moves away, and Charles accepts the bittersweet feeling bubbling into his chest.

But Erik’s steps slow, until he stops, and Charles turns, hope blossoming anew. Erik is looking at him, a war clear on his face as he takes a single step closer.

“It’s getting late.”

Charles sees the words for the excuse they are and wholeheartedly accepts them. He would make any excuse for Erik to stay, even just for tonight.

“It is,” Charles agrees easily, “and I think it may be hard to get a hotel this time of evening out here.”

The smile tugs at Erik’s lips once again, and it tugs at Charles’s heart just as much.

“Just for tonight.”

Charles nods, “Just for tonight.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their relationship has always been hurried, always a little too much, a little too desperate.

Metal skids across wood as Erik shoves Charles’s wheelchair across the floor with a flick of his fingers, only stopped by Charles’ bed. He and Erik never take anything slowly. Since the first moment he saw Erik holding that submarine in the choppy waters of the Pacific, Charles had dove headfirst into anything involving Erik. He is, and Charles nearly laughs as he thinks it, magnetic. 

Charles doesn’t bat an eye as Erik lifts him by the hips with two pieces of metal Erik took from god-knows where in Charles’ bedroom and the nails in his shoes. He just reaches up as Erik crashes into him, curls his fingers into the short hair at the nape of Erik’s neck and meets chapped lips with sharp teeth. Erik groans as they fall onto Charles’ bed, opening his mouth to lick across Charles’ lips as he starts tearing at their clothes.

Erik is like an itch and a burn spreading across Charles’ body, his hands everywhere, not nearly enough to satisfy but igniting a fire swirling right at the center of Charles’ belly. He doesn’t even get Charles’ suit shirt off, just undoes the buttons as fast as he can to get at bare skin before peppering bites across pale skin, down so far he has to push on the top of Charles’ pants. 

“Oh God.”

There was a time when Charles wanted nothing more than a slow evening taking Erik apart, soft words and even softer sheets. Just kisses and warm and strong hands. He wanted to prove to the man how much he loved him. But that was a long time ago, when he still felt the need for proof. 

That was before he’d seen the same fire in Erik, had read it in his mind.

Now, now he drags Erik up from the hem of his briefs to mouth along that magnificent jawline, gasping as he feels his belt slide from its loops even as Erik puts both hands on his shoulders and all but attacks Charles’ pulse point. Charles manages to shove Erik’s jacket off, but doesn’t get the black undershirt off, just presses it up far enough he can scratch his nails down Erik’s shoulder blades. He tilts his head back and cries out, shivering at the pinpricks of pain Erik is scattering across his neck and shoulder.

Just for tonight. 

Charles can’t see where Erik will go after tonight, not past the cloud of lust billowing from his mind, but Charles can see Erik means it.

Just for tonight.

There’s a moment between Erik sucking a dark bruise onto the column of his throat and Charles managing to get Erik’s pants undone that he thinks, ‘fuck it.’ This is possibly the last chance he’ll get to have Erik in his own bed, he wants everything. 

Charles wants everything and even if Erik regrets it in the morning, right now neither of them are going to turn anything down. He skims a hand up Erik’s abdomen, over his pecs, before settling finally on Erik’s temple. 

“Erik!”

Lust shoots into his mind, scorching away his own thoughts of their tenuous future, of his doubts and fears. Erik is very much in the moment, very much thinking of the way Charles has cupped a hand around his dick, and now of Charles’ own pleasure. 

The duel feeling of stroking and being stroked is heady, their pleasure echoing between them. Erik groans into the crook of his neck, licks at the sweat beading there before shifting just enough to get his mouth on one of Charles’ nipples. Charles jerks, hand stuttering on Erik’s dick as he tries to arch up against Erik’s teeth. God, he can feel Erik feeling the scrape across his chest, can feel the way Erik works him up to a point of pain that’s just barely enough for him and almost too much for Charles. 

It’s everything, everything Charles has wanted, feeling so connected to the man that captured his entire being.

Charles’ doesn’t have a good angle to jerk Erik off, but with the constant reverberation of pleasure between them, he’s sure it’s not going to matter shortly. Erik’s already edging up to his orgasm and Charles knows as entwined as they are now, he’ll be carried right with Erik. 

“Erik, Erik, kiss me.”

He’s not sure if he said it aloud or directly into Erik’s mind. All he knows is Erik heard him, sucking tiny bruises up his throat until their lips crash together. They’re both panting, the open-mouth kisses utterly filthy as Charles squeezes Erik’s balls, dragging his hand up the length of Erik’s dick a tad too tightly, trailing his nails across the sensitive skin in a way that makes Erik shakily thrust into his touch. 

“Come for me, my dearest.”

Charles feels Erik crest, watches as white, hot pleasure blanks out his mind, spreading into Charles until Charles isn’t sure who’s orgasm he’s feeling, just that he can hardly breath. It’s perfect and all consuming and Charles would stay like this forever, gasping under Erik, for as long as the world would allow it.

Erik collapses beside him, panting into Charles’ sheets. He’s not thinking much of anything, at least that Charles can read, just breathing. Charles cards his fingers through Erik’s hair, feels the way Erik begins to close off at the caress, and says the only thing he knows will keep Erik in his bed for a little longer, keep Erik beside him for just a little longer.

“Seconds?”

Erik’s eyes shoot open, squinting at Charles before a sharp grin, all teeth, takes over his face, “I thought you had class tomorrow, professor.”

Charles laughs, feels a tightness in his chest he hadn’t even noticed begin to ease, “Oh, I do. But one late night isn’t a problem.”

Erik’s eyes flick to his lips, then back up to look at him, “Just tonight.”

The smile on Charles’ face turns bittersweet, even as Erik moves over him once more. 

“Yes. Just for tonight.”


End file.
